All Grown Up
by Lazarus163
Summary: Takes place 15 years after the events of The Next Step, this is a short fic, it is Joyce centric and I will revisit it at a later date. Subcategory: Angst, Family, Romance


_**A/N: So this takes place fifteen years after the events of The Next Step, which I have a sequel lined up for because I'm me and I plan things out... No it isn't written yet and that story is not close to being done but damn it I will get there damn it. This chapter is rated MA for extreme flashback involving rape and torture. I do not want to trigger anyone, so when you get to the part skip it.**_

 _ **This is gonna be a short story, for now at least. So again enjoy. *Holds on hope that people still like me even though I am the most inconsistent writer in the history of forever.***_

* * *

Joyce glared at Dean,

"Are you serious right now?" She asked,

"Dead," he said with an icy glare. She shook her head and shrugged,

"I guess it doesn't matter," she turned and walked away, her sandy blonde hair hanging down her back.

"You called your mother a bitch," Dean said. Joyce whipped around,

"Dad, I get it. I fucked up big time, let me go sulk." She tossed him his phone, "and when mom is done being angry at me she knows where to find me." Dean shakes his head,

"You're not in trouble," he said. "Look, we agreed that you had a rough day an we decided to let this slip once, but let me tell you one thing." She turned around, "you ever call your mother a bitch again I will take everything ot of your room besides your mattress and you won't even have books."

* * *

The next day Joyce looked around the classroom with disgust.

"Well, Joyce Winchester." She steeled her jaw,

"Nora," she said with a tight smile.

"So, how's the big lesbo today?" Joyce shook her head,

"Can you just shut up about that? I am already on thin ice with my parents and you _really_ don't wanna start shit with me today." She could already tell that those words landed her in trouble with the popular clique. They would not leave her alone today. But she didn't care, she was the black sheep. That meat getting targeted. The sister that got into to many fights, drank underage, snuck cigarettes and smoked pot. She was the one who had PTSD, depression, and anxiety and is a total social outcast.

Mary was the good one who got good grades, who had all the friends, was a star cheerleader and was the poster child. Then there was Dean, who had turned out to be a bigger nerd than her and Aunt Vi. Thirteen year old, Jack was still to young to realize where he stood socially. Bu at least they had friends. Joyce on the other hand had "friends." Well, she wouldn't call them friends. She'd call them the people who abuse her kindness and leave her in the dust. Well she had Brooke, and Taylor and then her love interest. Perfect and pretty, bad to the bone, Liz.

"You wouldn't want this to get plastered over social media would you? Joyce Winchester, Lesbian and social outcast. Has a nice ring to it, right Jenny?" The girls laughed, they were the typical high school mean girls. Joyce was tired of it all.

"Okay... Then plaster it on facebook, do what ever you want." Joyce said,

"You're bluffing." Natalie spoke up, Joyce walked right up to her. She was a small 5'2 but some of the jocks in the school were afraid of her.

"Wanna test me?" She asked, "because I'm all for it. Everyone in this school knows I'm a stoner, that I am an introvert with barely any friends. What else would it mean that I'm gay. My aunt is, and she is the greatest woman I know. So, if you don't mind I'm late for trig."

She shoved past them and walked down the hall. She felt tears sting her eyes. She had been an angry crier for as long as she could remember. Not only that, she didn't tell people about the bullying. Faith knew, oh Faith knew because she saw it happen. Faith got arrested because of it.

She got to trig and sat down, Liz looked over at her and smiled.

* * *

Lunch was her least favorite part of the day. That meant people. That meant the hoards of people which did wonders for her social anxiety. Uncle Sam always said to take deep breaths when she felt overwhelmed, but it rarely worked.

"Dude, did you hear a single thing I just said?" She looked over Taylor,

"Sorry, me and a lot of people don't mix..." She trailed off when Nora and her crew approached the table,

"And here we have the stoner crew..." She shook her head, "they are the ones who have all the mental problems. Especially Taylor over there."

"You know, I, uh." The new girl said,

"Yeah?"

"You're a bitch!" The new girl snapped, "I want absolutely nohing to do with you or you're so called "friends."" She said, Taylor and Liz exchanged looks.

"At least I have them," the girl rolled her eyes.

"No, hon." She glared at her, "you have "friends,"" she said with air quotes. "You have people who you surround yourself with to feel popular, but they don't got your back. Friends are the people who fight for you, catch you when you fall and are family, and let me tell you, blood don't mean shit." She crossed her arms,

"I-you," Nora was at a loss for words.

"I what? I'm a bitch, a whore, a piece of trash?" She coked her head, "sweetie, look in the mirror. Because all the rude," she leaned in closer, "demeaning," she leaned in again until her face was an inch away from Nora's, "shit you say to other people on a daily basis is just to cover up the fact that you are all those things. So you and your "friends" walk away before we have a problem." Nora was in tears and huffed and stormed away. The girl glared at their retreating forms.

"Wow," Joyce said. "Wanna sit with us?"

"Girl, I don't know who you are, but I like you." Taylor said pointing her fork at her.

"Mean girls don't change anywhere do they?" She asked,

"I haven't seen Nora cry since Ashley hacked her phone and leaked her ugliest selfie. Prepy bitch," Liz said.

"Oh I wish I was there to see that." She said with a laugh, "my name is Arianna."

"I'm Taylor, that's Joyce, this is Brooke and that's Liz." They all waved,

"Nice to meet you guys," she said with a small smile. "The minute I walked through the doors that Nora chick was all over me. Pointing out everyone who was cool, okay, and as she put it, _bleh_."

"Yeah, but she's not bad... I have gotten into some pretty bad fights over the years..." She glanced over at the "popular" table and grimaced. Lacy, "that girl, bright smile, wide eyes, kinda looks like she's on crack... I'm actually scared of her. I can hold my own but she is diagnosed insane. Literally, she tried to stab Ms. Willocot with a pair of scissors last year because she gave her a B- on her history report." Joyce said,

"Yeah... She doesn't scare me," the seriousness to her voice was overwhelming. She subconsciously rubbed her chest like there was some sort of phantom pain there. "I am going to say though that there are some hotties at this school," she looked directly at Joyce and winked. She then studied Joyce, "we should hang out today after school. It will be fun, we can watch The Hobbit or The Lord Of The Rings."

"Sounds good," Joyce said,

"Give me your phone number and I will call you after school." Joyce did so, "okay, I have to go register for classes or some shit, I'll see you guys around." She gave Joyce another heated look and sauntered away. Joyce was stuck in a day dream.

"Joyce..." Brooke breathed out,

"Didn't take long for that," Liz commented.

"Joyce, you're kind of drooling," Taylor said. Joyce realized an instant that Liz was nothing compared to Arianna. The minute Arianna sat down she was done for.

"Hmmm?" She asked with a dreamy smile,

"Okay, stop thinking with your vagina for one second." Liz said, Joyce looked over at her and glared. "Yes, she's hot, but... You know nothing about her."

"Okay, but..."

"Girl, just go for it. She already think's your hot as fuck. Did you guy's see the way she was lookin' at Joyce?" Taylor asked them, they nodded. "She already invited you over. Now look at me, you better look at me." Joyce looked at her with a goofy grin, "fuck her!"

"I..." Joyce steeled her jaw, "remember the last time I did that after meeting somebody?"

"Yeah, me and you became best friends." Joyce let go of a loud bark of laughter,

"But I don't wanna be best friends with her... Just, God!" She groaned, "I met her like two seconds ago and I am pining for her..."

"It's called, she's hot, she's clearly into you, and see where it goes." Liz said and then glared at Taylor, "be friends first, don't just jump right into it."

* * *

Joyce got home and kicked off her shoes by the door before setting her bag down.

"Hey," Buffy said.

"Hi, mom."

"So..." Buffy held up a lighter and a pack of cigarettes and Joyce felt her heart stop.

"Great, my day just went from being really good to be grounded didn't it." Buffy shook her head,

"Your father has been a hard ass on you... Come outside with me." Joyce nodded and followed her.

"Why aren't I getting screamed at?"

"You know... You can talk to me and your Dad when you're having problems, sweetie." Joyce nodded,

"Look, Mom I-"

"Listen to me or you will be in trouble," Buffy said. "I know, that high school isn't easy. I got a call from Principal Guinman today." Joyce slowly nodded, "Ms. Mulinaty saw your arm in the lunch room." Buffy was almost in tears, Joyce looked down,

"Mom..." Her breath was broken and uneven.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I was scared after what happened last time!" She shrieked,

"You were in psychosis, and that hospital fucked you up more than it did any good."

"You know why I did it? Because I'm fuck up. I am pot smoking, cigarette smoking, drinking fuck up! I don't have the good grades, I am not the social butterfly you clearly wanted me to be and I..." She let tears fall, "because, everytime I get to a better place something tears me down." She said quietly,

"Is someone bullying you?"

"Yep, every day. People in that school should know by now not to fuck with me because of I did to Crystal last year. But the popular girls seem to forget that. Every single day they say wicked mean shit to me, Mom. I try not to let it bother me, I try to just shrug it off but it hurts."

"Do you want me to have Willow hex them?" Joyce laughed,

"No... Don't get Aunt Faith involved again either."

"Trust me, Faith will not be involved again." Buffy said with a laugh,

"Where's Dad?"

"He and your uncle went on a case, stubborn bastard wouldn't listen to me when I said that he needed back up."

"You sent Rona after him didn't you?"

"Damn right," Buffy said.

"Hey, I made a friend today."

"That's awesome!" Buffy said with a large smile,

"Yeah, her name is Arianna, she's calling in a little bit to give us her address."

"Do you have homework?" Buffy asked,

"For once that is a big fat no. And I'm not lying this time," Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You better not be," Buffy warned. "Come inside, and if I find cigarettes again you are grounded."

* * *

Joyce knocked on Arianna's front door.

"Hey!" She said with a smile, she stepped in. The house on the outside was big but it didn't do justice to the inside.

"Jesus," she said.

"Yeah.. It's a lot, and I would much rather a smaller house but my parents insisted."

"What do they do for work?" Joyce asked,

"Dad's one of the top surgeons in the world, Mom runs a cake decorating company that makes cakes for high end events. Made one for the presidents birthday a couple years ago." Joyce nodded with wide eyes, "yeah, like I said it's a lot." Arianna shook her head, "I hate it here. When I said blood don't mean shit I was talking about my family." She followed her up to her bedroom,

"You have your own bathroom?" Joyce didn't know what to do,

"Yeah... I hat big houses... All this happened when I turned seven and I just turned seventeen last week... It was like it happened over night. Dad got recognized for his work and with that money my mom started her business." Joyce nodded and then stopped. Ten years. Over night. _Ten years_!

"Wow, that's kinda cool. My dad built our house from the ground up," she said. "Can I step out? I need to make a phone call real quick."

"Yeah, I'll put in The Fellowship," Joyce practically ran from the room. When she knew she was out of ear shot she called Dean.

"Dad!" She hissed into the phone,

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"My new friend's dad made a cross road's deal and I am pretty damn sure his time is up." She could hear his scowl,

"How do you know?" He asked,

"On her seventh birthday her dad practically over night became one of the top surgeons in the world. _Over night_ Dad."

"And?" She groaned,

"Look, you raised me to be careful, you and mom. But she said herself that it happened over night. You know, one second he wasn't and now he is." She heard him sigh,

"You still keep the goofer dust on you?"

"Always," she said.

"If you hear anything, or he strats freaking out while you are over there you put it down nd you call Willow."

"Okay, Dad."

"By sweetie, love you."

"I love you," she hung up and walked back into the room. "Sorry, my dad is out of town and I almost forgot my mom told me to call him."

"It's fine, my paretns aren't like that. I have to make my own food, I can have friends over when ever the hell I want. Hell, they've caught me smoking weed in here and said just keep the doors closed... It's not bad, but I wish they didn't treat me like garbage when they were actually around. So when they are home, I live in my room."

"I thought you just said they're pretty lax," Joyce said.

"They are with certain things. But when we actually have family dinners they scream at me for something as simple as leaving a dish in the sink, or getting bellow an A+... I am not perfect, they also don't believe the doctors who have told them that I have PTSD or depression. They think I'm full of shit." She looked down,

"I didn't mean to pry." Joyce said sitting down next to her,

"No, it.. It's fine. We had to move because of me." She scoffed, "it wasn't my fault that the bitch decided to hit me."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom, last year on my birthday." She shrugged, "she hit me hard because I didn't say thank you after presents." She looked behind Joyce and focused on the wall, "so I hit her back harder to which my dad decided he would jump in and slam me against the wall. So I locked myself in my room and called the cops and we had to move to avoid the press... But it didn't seem to matter. My dad paid everyone involved off."

Joyce was frozen in place, Arianna was that girl at school who everyone was jealous of because she was so pretty, because she had such a charming smile. But when Joyce saw her she could practically see past that front. She was hrting and in need of a friend.

"I am so sorry,"

"Hey... It's my fault anyways." She looked at the screen and pressed play,

"No it's not. Your parents are assholes." Arianna turned to look at her,

"You are the first person to believe me... Besides my aunt,"

"Your aunt is smart then. That thing you did where you couldn't look at me, and how your voice was so uneven that you could barely talk... I know when someone is hurting."

* * *

About half way though the movie they were kissing. It was sweet, Joyce hadn't had a kiss like this in ever. Her parents didn't know she was gay, neither did her sister or brothers. Only her friends knew, they were the ones who supported her.

"Mmm. Pay attention!" Arianna tried to say but Joyce rolled on top of her,

"No," she said. She kissed her deeper and slipped her tongue into her mouth. Arianna moaned in response,

"God," Arianna sighed, "I have wanted to do that since this afternoon." Joyce smiled and kissed her again. It was slow and steady. She felt Arianna's hand slip into her jeans and invade her panties and she gasped at the sudden contact.

"Let me," she said with a grin. She rolled on top of her, she gazed down and smiled before kissing her neck. She slipped a finger inside of her. "Wow, you're tight," she said. She removed her hand and guided Joyce's shirt over her head before sitting her up. She unclasped her bra and cupped her breast before moving her mouth to the other one. Joyce gasped and arched her back. Arianna pulled her nipple between her teeth and began to suck until it was a hard pebble and then moved to the next one.

Once Arianna finished she pulled Joyce's pants off along with her panties.

"Wow," she whistled. She licked her clit and Joyce let out a strangled moan, "I want you to come for me. Can you do that?" She slipped a finger inside her and began to lap at her. Joyce had tears in her eyes,

"I'm gonna come," she said breathlessly. Arianna had a wicked smile on her face and she took her fingers away before she moved her mouth over the entrance. She swirled her tongue around her lips before flicking it inside her opening.

"That's right sweetheart," Arianna purred as she leaned up and kissed her. She slid two fingers inside her. "Come for me," she whispered before biting lightly on her neck. She hooked her fingers and Joyce came undone with a scream. She was panting. Her limbs felt like jelly and she could barely move.

"How ya feeling?" She didn't think she could talk.

"Amazing," she said after a few long minutes. She looked at the screen, "we missed so much," she said with a small whine.

"I'm not complaining," Joyce heard her phone buzz and she reached over and plucked it off the night stand.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Willow is coming to get you in a few." Buffy said, she heard her daughters almost ragged breathing. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Joyce said. "Do I need to be outside waiting or is she gonna text me?"

"She's gonna text you," Buffy had that tone to her voice. The 'I know you are lying to me' tone.

"Okay, I'll see you when I get home."

"By-" she heard Buffy scream. "Mary Ann Winchester!" She bellowed, "gotta go." Joyce set her phone down, she had just talked to her mother, stark nude with an incredibly hot girl curled around her.

* * *

Joyce stepped out on the front steps and Arianna sat next to her.

"I had a really good time," Arianna said.

"Maybe next time you'll let me... You know," she said with a nervous smile. Arianna smiled,

"I like this... What ever we have going here." She thought for a minute, "I wanna take you out to dinner, Sunday night. Sound good?"

"Yes!" She answered rather quickly, Arianna chuckled and kissed her. She pulled back,

"Your eyes are so fucking gorgeous." They sat together talking for a while and then she saw Willow pull up.

"Okay, gotta go," she gave her a hug and walked down the stps and got in the car.

"Hey, we are going back to my place because your mother caught Mary drunk!" Willow said,

"Wow... That was unexpected."

"No kidding," Willow said. Willow drove and she could smell sex on her niece. She sighed but said nothing.

Joyce looked over at her. Willow's gay, is extremely happy and content with Vi. She decided to open up to Willow about it.

"Auntie?"

"Yes?" She took a moment to look at her before looking back at the road,

"Um..." She took a deep breath, "I'm gay." She said and she felt a weight lift off her shoulders, "I've known since I was little... I was fourteen the first time I kissed a girl... And had sex." Willow nodded, "hense why me and Taylor are so close. It hasn't happened since then... But I just knew and I haven't told Mom or Dad... I'm afraid," she said.

"Sweetie, I know it's scary. Your mother is my bestfriend and I was with Tara for five months before I told her."

"I, uh... Me and Arianna, well she-"

"I know, you kinda reek of sex," Willow said with a laugh. "That is why I am taking you to get some perfume so your mom doesn't kill me for not calling her and telling her."

"She already knew something was up. She had that mom thing going on because of course she called right after and I could barely breathe." She said with a laugh,

"You do realize Dean is going to interrogate your girlfriend right?"

"He wouldn't dare!" She screeched,

"Oh he would." Willow said, "remember when Mary brought her first boyfriend home and all your father did was glare at him. Then when he walked out the door your dad held a gun out and said "you hurt her, I hurt you.""

"Okay, now i'm afraid to tell him." She grumbled,

"Don't be. What you are doing takes a lot of courage."

"No shit," Joyce said with a smile.

"When you tell your Mom, I will be right next to you if you need me."

"Thanks... But I have to do this by myself. And I think she might be pissed off that I told you before her and Dad." Willow nodded,

"She better not be. I'm not your favorite aunt for nothing." Joyce let go of a loud bark of laughter,

"Do not let Aunt Dawn hear you say that, she might murder you."

"True," Willow said.

"Thank you so much Auntie."

"I love you, girly."

"I am not five anymore," she said with a smile.

"Okay, what about missy?"

"Try Joyce," she suggested.

"I am not ready to except that you guys are grown up. Nope," Willow said. They pulled into her driveway. She always loved coming here. This is the house where she became a nerd. Where she learned about Harry Potter and praise God for not telling her parents, Game Of Thrones. Where she played a D&D game that lasted an entire week with Vi and Willow.

"Remember that time when I walked in on you and Vi?" Joyce asked when thy walked to the front door. Willow almost fell over,

"Yes!" She squeaked, "wh-why would y-you talk about that?"

"Because I like torturing you," she said with a shrug.

"No more spending time with Faith,"

* * *

Vi cooked dinner,

"Okay, what is on the agenda?" She asked,

"Wanna watch Percy Jackson and point out everything they messed up?" Joyce suggested,

"Maybe," Vi said. She slammed her hand on the table and smiled, "Hunger Games!"

"Yes! Auntie?" She asked looking at Willow,

"Sure, after we finish." They ate, Vi was always a good cook, but she really outdid herself. Prime Rib with homemade green bean casserole. Once finished they gather in front of the TV and Willow handed them big bags of snacks. As always Cheetos for Joyce, Doritos for Vi and or herself a bag of Salt and Vinigar potato chips.

"I still don't understand how you eat those," Joyce said as she hit play.

"They are good!" Willow exclaimed,

"Okay, Jennifer Lawrence needs to kiss me." Vi looked her,

"Um," she said. She explained and Vi hugged her tightly,

"Okay, I need to breathe Slayer strength lady."

"Sorry," Vi said. As the movie progressed there was a knock at the door. Buffy walked into the house and smiled.

"Okay, time to go home."

"Okay," she gave Vi and Willow a hug and followed Buffy out. When she satred the car Joyce took a deep breath. "Mom?"

"Yes?" She could tell that Joyce was having a hard time saying something. "You're not pregnant are you?" Joyce's eyes widened and she let go of yelp,

"No!" Buffy laughed,

"What is it?"

"I'm... I'm gay." Buffy nodded, "I've known for a really long time. I had sex when I was fourteen... With Taylor, I already wasn't into guys but when I met her I was awe struck. We haven't since then but..."

"Is that what people tease you for?"

"Yeah, somehow it got out at school that me and Taylor had sex. She wasn't ashamed of it, but I was. And it's just something that people try to make fun of me for everyday." Her eyes welled with tears, "but... I have had sex... A lot since then and then tonight when you asked me if I was okay, we just, well she." Joyce put her head in her hands,

"Why are you crying?" Buffy asked softly,

"I've been so scared to tell you because..." She let go of a shaky breath, "because I think I'm a failure. Because I have let you and Dad down so much." Buffy said,

"Well, he's home, screaming at your sister. The minute he heard what happened he high tailed it from North Dakota." Buffy looked at her for a moment, "and you haven't let us down, sweetie." She thought back to what happened to her when Angelus kidnaped her four years ago. The blood that soaked her thighs, the night terrors, how she couldn't talk for months.

"But I have. Mom, I don't get good grades, you've caught me more than once smoking weed, you've caught me so drunk that I could barely walk... I have all these issues and I hate it... I just thought... I thought that you'd be angry at me for being gay."

"My best friend, your aunt, is gay. I would never be angry at you for that. It's who you are and I love you no matter what." Buffy said, "and what happened with Angelus... Baby that isn't your fault. He is the one who gave you the PTSD, the depression and the anxiety. You have problems because of _him_. People say that blaming it on others is easier but it's true. What happened to you has hurt you so bad..." Buffy shed a few tears and her voice broke, "what happened to you is so bad that I still cry at night because of it. Your father has nightmares because of when he found you."

Her talking about brought back a flood of emotions that she had buried. She began to sob,

"I know, I know, when we get home go up to your room, okay? Watch some TV, do what ever." Joyce didn't say anything. She just let hot tears stream down her cheeks as she cried silently.

* * *

"Dad, 'm drunk 's fuck. Stap screamin' at me. "Mary slurred as she crashed on the couch.

"Fine, I'll stop screaming at you." He walked into the garage and grabbed a hammer. He took her phone and smashed it with the hammer before trudging upstairs. She heard loud crashing noises from her room and then another loud crack. He came back downstairs.

"You have no laptop, no phone, no TV. I am taking your books, you are studying out here and I am putting bars on your window." She puked all over the floor. "You are not seeing Dante anymore." He said and then she screamed at him,

"I fucking hate you!"

"No, you don't. You are gonna thank me when you don't get knocked up by that asshole cause' he's to drunk to use a condom!"

"You're just pissy because I outright disobeyed!"

"That's one thing, the other thing is if you keep puking you are gonna have to get your stomach pumped and I told you I don't trust your fucking boyfriend! I may have been irresponsible as a teen but I wasn't him!"

"You don't know him!" She sobbed and pucked all over the couch.

"I know enough! Your best friend, Veronica, told me when you two started dating that he was trouble! I don't trust him at all and clearly I was right because you are so drunk you can barely stand and it's because you went to that fucking party!"

"He wasn't ever there!" She screeched,

"Bull shit he wasn't!" Dean screamed back, she began to puke more. Buffy and Joyce walked through the doors and they saw the sight in front of them. "Babe, take her to the emergency room." Dean said in a pleading voice,

"Okay drunky, I am getting you bag and then we are going." Buffy did so and hauled her off the couch and pulled her out to the car. Joyce looked at Dean as he got a towel and began to clean the puke off the rug.

"Hey," she said timidly.

"Hey, sweetheart." He said with a smile, though his voice was strained and gravely.

"When you're done can we talk?" She asked,

"Yeah," she nodded and walked up to her room. The minute her head hit the pillow fresh tears made their way out of her eyes. Buffy didn't realize it but brining up what happened with Angelus set her off badly. She didn't know how long she cried, but it felt like hours. She was hit with an onslaught of suppressed emotions that she wasn't ready to deal with.

Then she wasn't in her bedroom anymore. She felt the knife slid through her flesh like butter and she screamed. She felt him penetrate her and pound her until she bled.

"Scream for me princess," she heard him say and he stabbed her in the shoulder. She felt him thrust into her again and she she cried out until she felt her thighs become slick with blood.

"Dad!" She cried out when he held the knife against her throat. "Daddy! Please, please help!" Though she knew he wasn't gonna come, not yet. She knew he and Buffy were out looking for her but screaming was usless.

Dean burst through the doors and saw her having the attack and he rushed over.

"Hey, hey." He said soothingly, "hey, you're home, you're safe." She had a wild look in her eyes and silent tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Bleed for me," he said as he bit into her neck and she screamed out again. Then she felt it, the blade enter her lips and cut her open in ways so horrible that she puked.

"Baby girl, hey, your okay. I got you," Dean whispered pulling her to him. She finally snapped out of it, she felt her skin sting at the memory of the cuts and the burns. Her arm ached where it was fractured and she felt dirty... So dirty at the memory of when she lost her innocence. She then felt the phantom pain once again of the rape and the abuse she suffered.

"You're okay," Dean was in tears. She hadn't had a flash back this bad since she was fifteen. And it made him remember when he and Buffy found her, the blood, her face... He placed a kiss on the side of her head and she stiffened,

"Dad?" She asked in a small voice and it broke his heart,

"Yeah, I'm right here." He rubbed her back and she began to sob,

"I can feel it," she said like she was in pain. "I..." She shook her head and took long deep breaths and she began to calm down.

"You okay, sweetheart?" She shook her head,

"No..." Her voice was distant. "I am the furthest thing from, Dad." She laid her head against his chest. She didn't know if she could tell him now.

"Let's go downstairs and watch a movie. Both your brothers are at friend's houses." She nodded and followed him, he made popcorn and they settled down and watched The Goonies.

* * *

Buffy marched into the house with Mary,

"Go upstairs, sleep in the guest bedroom and I will pick your room up tomorrow." Buffy said, "and if I hear that TV on I will make sure you are grounded until you are eighteen years old." Mary nodded and walked upstairs. Buffy looked into the living room to see the TV suck on the loading screen for The Goonies. She saw Dean passed out with his head back snoring and Joyce curled up at his side.

Buffy smiled and shook them both awake.

"Why don't you guys go up to bed?"

"M'kay," Dean said and passed out again. Joyce got up and stretched and gave Buffy a hug.

"Night, Mom, I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. Did you and you father talk?"

"No, I had a really bad flashback tonight... So we ended up watching a movie."

"You can talk tomorrow, go up to bed." She nodded and walked up stairs and crashed on her bed.

* * *

Joyce woke up to the sound of a screaming match. She rolled her eyes, this should be good.

"I am not some kid anymore!" Mary screamed,

"Clearly you are!" Buffy shouted, "my house my rules. You are grounded for two months end of discussion!"

"Oh, end of discussion?" Mary asked putting her hands on her hips, "really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Fine, fuck it. I'm just gonna go look at the room that used to be mine and lay on the matress which is the only thing left in there," she walked away, but not before giving Buffy the finger. Buffy lost it and punched a hole through the cabinet.

"Wow, Mom!" Buffy turned around and gave a small smile.

"Yeah... Your sister is starting her rebellious faze."

"'Bout damn time," Joyce said with a laugh.

"No, I was hoping she'd wait till' she was eighteen or moved out!" Buffy shook her head,

"Where's dad?"

"In the garage," Joyce nodded and walked in. Dean was underneath the Impala. "Dad?" He rolled out and looked up at her,

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?" She asked, he nodded and they walked through th house and out onto the back porch.

"What's up?"

"I'm gay." She said, the more she said it the easier it got. "And I have known for a long time... Even before Angelus." She coughed and cleared her throat, "and I hadn't told you and Mom because I was scared. And before you ask, yes I have had sex... A lot." Dean nodded and brought her into a warm embrace, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

"You didn't have to be scared, honey. We love you," he said. She nodded against his chest,

"I know, I..." She sighed, "why do you guys put up with me and my bullshit?"

"Because it's our jobs as parents and we _love_ you." She smiled,

"I love you guys," she said. "I kind of have a sort of girlfriend right now."

"I have to meet her. I have to make sure she's good enough."

"Dad!" She laughed, "just don't what you did to Mary's first boyfriend."

"I might have to do that to her current boyfriend." He grumbled, "only this time pull the trigger."

"He is a scumbag, Liz dated him last year, he screwed her up bad." She said in agreement, "or I could kick his ass if you let me."

"You're 5'2 and he is almost taller than Sam,"

"Some of the jocks in that school are afraid of me, thank you very much. I will hurt him if he hurts her." Dean nodded,

"Let's go inside,"

* * *

"Joyce, take mom's car and come and get me." Dean said when she picked up her phone,

"What's going on?"

"Nora just kicked in my ribs," she is gonna kill that girl.

"Is Jeremy okay?" She was always worried about that kid,

"Yeah, he's fine," he groaned in pain. "Hurry,"

"I'll be over in ten." She hung up her phone, "mom, Dean wants me to go pick him up." Buffy tossed her the keys.

"Drive safe," she said. Joyce booked it out of the house and sped over. She saw him sitting outside and not only did the bitch kick in his ribs she smacked him hard.

"Where is she?"

"Inside," Joyce growled and barged into the house.

"You hurt my brother!"

"Oh he's fine," she said dismissively. Joyce ran at her and slammed her against the wall.

"Listen here, you touch my bother ever again I will make your life hell." Nora smacked her, Joyce's eyes widened and she hauled Nora off her feet and threw her like she weighed nothing.

"Bitch!" She tried to get up but Joyce kicked her in the ribs before punching her over and over. She looked down at her face and it was covered in blood. So were her knuckled.

"You ever touch my brother again I will end you!" She looked over at Dean, "get in the car." She said, he did so and she drove home. The minute she walked through the door she looked at Buffy. "Mom, take me to the police station."

"Why?!"

"Look what Nora did to my brother!" Buffy looked over and she sighed, "I kicked the bitch in the ribs and made sure her pretty face wasn't pretty any more now take me to the police station." Buffy nodded,

"Dean!" She screamed, both Dean's yelled what. "Dean Winchester get your ass in here!" Dean ran in, when he saw his son and daughter he groaned. "Joyce is going to the police station and he needs to either go to the hospital or somewhere."

* * *

Later that day they were driving home,

"Nora's parents aren't pressing charges because Jeremy saw everything happen. He ended up with a black eye."

"Mom..." She thought back to what happened, "I threw her out the front door like she weighed nothing." Buffy nodded,

"Do you feel stronger?"

"Hell of a lot stronger." She took a turn and ended up at Willow's.

"Buffy?" She saw Joyce and gasped, and then she felt it. "Oh,"

"What do you mean oh?" Buffy and Willow exchanged glances, "what?"

"Uh, why did it take this long?"

"Sadie wasn't active until she was twenty."

"Hello! Standing right here!"

"You got called," Buffy said. Joyce's eyes widened and she made a noise that she wasn't sure was humanly possible.

"Am I?" She said with a shaky breath,

"You're a Slayer." Willow said.


End file.
